


YouTubers Spin the bottle 4

by VladimirVampier



Series: YouTubers Spin the bottle [4]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning! Contains a lot of yaoi and yuri! Summary: Many (famous) YouTubers/YouTube stars end up drunk at Cry's house and decide to play Spin the bottle. (more) Yaoi and (not so much) yuri and (a little) man x woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Heey there everyone~

Yup, you guessed it!  
It’s time for YouTubers Spin the bottle …4!

Here are the pairings:  
 OhmWrecker x Minx  
 Minx x Smarty  
 Smarty x Ze  
 ZeRoyalViking x Chilled  
 Chilled x CaptainSparklez  
 CaptainSparklez x Sark (TheMrSark)  
 Sark x SeaNanners  
 SeaNanners x Ze  
 Ze x GaLm  
 GaLm x Utorak(007)  
 Cryaotic x CinnamontoastKen  
 CinnamontoastKen x Pewdiepie  
 Pewdiepie x Tobuscus  
 Tobuscus x Rafi (Fine)  
 Rafi x SeaNanners  
 SeaNanners x Bennie (Fine)  
 Bennie x UberHaxorNova  
 UberHaxorNova x jacksepticeye  
 Jacksepticeye x Minx  
 Minx x Krism  
 Gabuscus x Tobuscus  
 Tobuscus x Flitz  
 Flitz x Wez  
 Wez x Lasercorn  
 Lasercorn x Jovenshire  
 Jovenshire x Mari  
 Mari x Sohinki  
 TrueMu x CaptainSparklez  
 CaptainSparklez x SkyDoesMinecraft  
 SkyDoesMinecraft x Deadlox  
 SkyDoesMinecraft x Cryaotic  
 Cryaotic x Pewdiepie  
 Pewdiepie x SeaNanners  
 SeaNanners x CaptainSparklez  
 CaptainSparklez x Sonja (OMGitsfirefox)  
 Sonja x Tucker (IIJerichoiiCHOII)  
 Tucker x Syndicate (TheSyndicateProject)  
 Syndicate x CaptainSparklez  
 CaptainSparklez x Nade (OpTiNaDe(/Nadeshot?))

Ready for the story? Continue~


	2. Chapter 2

………………………………………….He wasn’t even going to say it out loud. He wasn’t even gonna think about it. Her was just going to drink even more and enjoy the party. They were all drunk anyway. And the game. That game. Again. He wasn’t even going to ask why, it would take too much trouble. It would be such a waist of energy to open his mouth and ask how they got to this point and decided to play Spin. The. Friggin. Bottle.

Again.

Oh well, Ken thought, here we go again..

The bunch of people who got to Pewdie’s party sat in a circle on the ground. Pewdie, being the gentleman he was, pulled Cry next to him and Ken sat at his left side. Minx was sitting next to Cry, followed by Krism, Ohm, TrueMu and Deadlox. At Ken’s side, except for Pewdie, were Mari, Wez, Jovenshire and Flitz. Tobuscus settled next to Deadlox and pulled Gabuscus next to him. Lasercorn sat beside Flitz, Sohinki sat next to him. Ze and Smarty went to sit besides Gabuscus. GaLm quickly sat down besides Smarty, beating Sark to it. Who smiled and sat beside GaLm. UberHaxorNova, Rafi, Bennie and SeaNanners sat beside Sark. Jacksepticeye sat down next to Sohinki. He was followed by Utorak, SkyDoesMinecraft and Sonja. The circled got closed by Tucker, Syndicate, Nade, Chilled and, of course, CaptainSparklez. 

“So..” Cry drawled out the word,” Who wants to start the game?” Everybody stayed silent. “Me,” OhmWrecker said,” I volunteer as tribute.” Some laughed out loud, while the others chuckled. He took a hold of the empty wine bottle in the middle of the circle. He spun it and it slowed down, pointing at Minx. Minx squealed like a fan girl and grabbed Ohm’s face, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Ohm was still stunned when Minx took hold of the bottle. She spun it, fast. It kept going…and it kept going..and it kept going.. “Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinx,” the group groaned. “Why do you always have to do that?” Cry asked, laughing hysterically. The bottle finally stopped at Smarty. “Smarty~” Minx said in her TTT-traitor high voice. “Ahw, sheet,” Smarty said, he tried to get away from Minx, but she took a hold of him. “Smoochy, smoochy~” Pewdie cooed from the other side. Cry’s laugh drowned out the laugh of the others. Minx quickly pressed her lips against Smarty’s, making him blush. 

Smarty, after calming down a bit, gave the wine bottle a swung. It ended on ZeRoyalViking. Ze looked at his friend. “Let the ship happen~” Chilled said, in a creepy stalker way. Smarty leaned in a bit, not really reaching Ze. Ze closed the gap and pressed his lips to Smarty’s. They let go of each other, blushing madly. “Yeah~” GaLm said and began to laugh. Chilled laughed with him. He kept laughing until the bottle, which Ze had swung, landed on him. He abruptly stopped laughing and stared at his fellow Derp-Crew member. “ZeRoyalChaos?” Ze asked, shrugging and inching closer. Chilled was at a loss of words. Ze closed his eyes as his lips finally touched Chilled’s. Chilled stared wide eyed at Ze, slowly kissing back. “Guys~,” Ken said laughing,” You’re holding up the game.” Some laughed softly. Chilled spun the bottle as Ze’s lips left his. 

The bottle stopped at none other than CaptainSparklez himself. “I’m not sure if I want you now,” CaptainSparklez laughed, looking at Chilled’s flushed face. He shrugged,” I guess I have no choice.” He quickly kissed Chilled, who was still to dazed to register anything. CaptainSparklez laughed and spun the bottle. It ended between GaLm and Sark. “It’s pointing at you,” Sark said to GaLm. “Na-ah,” GaLm said,” It’s pointing at your foot.” Everybody stared closely at what the bottle was pointing at exactly. “Yup,” Mari said,” It’s pointing at Sark.” CaptainSparklez shrugged once again and gave Sark a quick peck on the lips. 

Sark smirked as he spun the bottle. His smirk grew even more when the bottle ended pointing at SeaNanners. “The Nan-man~” Sark said, as he got closer to SeaNanners. SeaNanners smirked back at him. Sark simply pressed their mouth together in a quick kiss. Sark let go of SeaNanners, so he could spin the wine bottle. The wine bottle slowed down and stopped at Ze. Ze looked surprised,” Me again?” “Well,” SeaNanners said, stealing a kiss before Ze could notice,” You can’t say you’re sorry.” Ze blushed.

The bottle stopped, as Ze had swung it, and it ended pointing at GaLm. “This time it’s really pointing at you, buddy,” Sark said laughing. GaLm laughed with him. Ze got closer to GaLm, intending to give him a quick kiss, but GaLm thought differently about it. He grabbed Ze’s face and kissed him full on the lips, rather passionately. Ze’s eyes were wide from surprise and his cheeks even redder than before. When GaLm finally let go of Ze, giggling drunk, he took a hold of the bottle and spun it. The empty wine bottle stopped at Utorak’s feet. Utorak’s face got bright red in mere seconds. “Uh-uh-uh,” he began to stutter,” I-I-I..I..” He gulped. The rest was looking worriedly at him. “Hey now,” Ken said,” Don’t need to be afraid.” Jacksepticeye put his hand on Utorak’s shoulder. “Calm down, man,” he said,” It’s just a game.” GaLm slowly shuffled closer to Utorak. When GaLm was almost as close in his face as he could, Utorak closed his eyes. He blinked when he barely felt the pressure of GaLm’s lips. “Well,” he muttered,” That wasn’t to be.” He looked away from the crowd, face flushed. 

Cry, followed by CaptainSparklez, entered the living room. He and Sparklez had said goodbye to Ohm, Smarty, Sark, GaLm and Utorak. They had left, CaptainSparklez had asked if they needed help getting home, but they had politely refused. CaptainSparklez, together with Ken, were not nearly as drunk as others. Cry, Pewdie and Minx being the worst. “My turn!” Cry shouted as he sat down. CaptainSparklez returned to his place, the others shuffling closer to make the circle whole again. Cry took a hold of the bottle and swung it. It went pretty fast and it took a bit before it stopped. Pointing at CinnamonToastKen’s feet. “Aw yeah~,” Ken said. As Cry got closer he said, in his deep sensual voice,” Gimme some of that beer sugar!” As the others laughed, Cry and Ken kissed. Ken quickly spun the bottle, after letting go of Cry. As the bottle slowed down, Pewdie proceeded to say,” K-Ken! I thought we had something!” The room got filled with the sound of laughter. The bottle stopped, pointing at Pewdie. “Kiss me Ken!” Pewdie said dramatically. He grabbed Ken’s face, minding the beard, and pressed their faces together in a most uncomfortable way. Ken kept laughing as Pewdie…kissed(?) him. 

Pewdie spun the bottle dramatically. As it landed on Tobuscus, he began to laugh hysterically. “I didn’t know I was that funny,” Toby said, raising an eyebrow. “I-It’s just….hahaha…that..we almost have…all the ships in here,” Pewdie managed to say, before laughing again. Toby laughed with him, but quickly stole a kiss. “Oi!” Pewdie shouted,” You traitor!” “Don’t you mean thief?” Ken asked. “That’s what I meant!” Pewdie shouted,” You thief!” Pewdie’s accent got thicker with the minute. Toby spun the bottle while Ken and Pewdie kept on talking. The bottle pointed at Rafi Fine, one of the FineBrothers. “C’mere~,” Toby said, gesturing to Rafi to come closer. They shared a quick kiss. Toby sat back a bit, showing of his fine legs. 

Rafi silently spun the bottle. SeaNanners perked up when he realized it had landed on him. Again. “Yaaay~,” he said, before laughing. Rafi didn’t utter a word as he kissed SeaNanners. SeaNanners smiled at Rafi as he spun the bottle. The bottle stopped at Bennie’s feet. “Well, well, well,” UberHaxorNova said,” Both of the FineBrothers, Nanners?” SeaNanners shrugged, smirked and kissed Bennie. “I like em both,” SeaNanners said softly.

Bennie spun the bottle. Ever as silent as his brother. Apparently they were the silent drunk. The bottle stopped and pointed at UberHaxorNova. “My turn,” UberHaxorNova said and quickly received a kiss from Bennie. “When is it gonna be my tuuuuuurn?” Jacksepticeye whined as UberHaxorNova spun the bottle. Right after when he uttered the words, the bottle stopped at his feet. “Well,” Cry said,” I guess….now?” Jacksepticeye looked overly happy and clapped in his hands. UberHaxorNova took a hold of aforementioned hands and pulled him close. Jack got a deep red color on his face. 

Jacksepticeye spun the bottle, a little less hyper than before. The bottle went for a while. Some people groaned irritated, all those angry drunks. As the bottle finally stopped spinning, it landed on Minx. Minx squealed delighted. Jacksepticeye squealed with her. They squealed until their lips met. Pewdie rolled his eyes. Then Minx proceeded to spun the bottle. Fast. Again. “MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNXXX!!” the group whined in union. Minx just shrugged, she was happy at least. Minx squealed again, louder this time, when the bottle stopped at Krism’s feet. Krism blinked a couple of times. Suddenly Krism found her face full of Minx. Minx kept on kissing her face, her lips, her cheeks and all of the other things she could reach. “D’awww,” Cry and some others sighed,” That’s so cute~!” When Krism finally got Minx to stop harassing her face, Minx laughed hysterically and…passed out. “Well,” Krism said, unfazed. She got up. Cry pointed his index finger to the door leading to the bedroom. “Yeah,” Krism said, after letting out a sigh. She hauled Minx by her arms and dragged her across the floor. She opened the door, dropping Minx to the floor, dragged Minx through the doorway. When she finally had Minx through the doorway, she closed the door with a bang. “Well,” Ken said,” That happened.” 

“Well,” Gabuscus grumbled,” I’ll go next..” The others complied. Gabuscus spun the bottle. It stopped, pointing at Tobuscus. “C’mere brooo,” Toby said, making grabby hands at Gabe. Gabe groaned and gave Toby a kiss on the cheek. “Wimp,” Toby said laughing. He took a hold of the bottle and spun it. After a bit it slowed down and pointed at Flitz. “Flitzy-flatzy,” Toby said giggling. “Man,” Flitz said,” how drunk are you?!” Some laughed. Toby sloppily kissed Flitz. Ending it with a laugh. 

Flitz spun the bottle with all kinds of hand movements. The Smosh-crew laughed, they were used to his behavior. The wine bottle pointed at Wez’ feet. “Wizzy-wezzy,” Flitz said, imitating Tobuscus. Wez laughed loudly, but the sound got cut-off when Flitz suddenly smashed their lips together. Mari’s loud laughter could be heard above the others. Wez, who had a bright red face, spun the bottle. The bottle ended up pointing at Lasercorn. “Lasercorn!” Lasercorn shouted in his usual way. Wez laughed and gave Lasercorn a peck.   
“Who is the luckily guy or girl who gets a kiss from..” Lasercorn said, as he spun the bottle,” LASERCORN?” The bottle stopped at Jovenshire’s feet. “JOVENSHIRE~,” Lasercorn said, in almost the same way as he said his own name. Joven tried to crawl away from Lasercorn, but the brown-haired man had already foreseen it and tackled Joven to the ground. He quickly covered Joven’s face with kisses. Once Joven pushed Lasercorn off effectively, he spun the empty wine bottle. The bottle stopped pointing at Mari. “Uh,” Joven said, staring at Mari. Joven had always liked Mari, she was really fun. Mari smiled at him. “Marishire, Marishire,” Sohinki began to sing. Soon Lasercorn, Flitz and Wez began to sing along. The other followed soon after. They all cheered as Joven gave Mari a soft and sweet kiss. Joven looked the other way, having a blush on his face, as Mari spun the bottle. The bottle stopped spinning and pointed at Sohinki. “Marhinki?” Lasercorn asked, a bit confused. Sohinki laughed as he received a kiss from Mari. “Hey guys,” Mari said,” It’s getting pretty late..”

“They gone..?” Pewdie asked as CaptainSparklez walked back into the room. CaptainSparklez smiled and nodded. He had let Mari, Sohinki, Lasercorn, Jovenshire, Wez, Flitz, Tobuscus and Gabuscus out. Normally the hoist of the party would do that, but since CaptainSparklez and Ken weren’t as drunk as the others, he did it. Cry lay passed out next to Pewdie. “Shouldn’t we move him…or something?” SkyDoesMinecraft asked. Ken and Pewdie looked between them at Cry. They looked back up at Sky. “Neh.” 

“Guys..?” CaptainSparklez turned towards TrueMu and said,” Yes?” TrueMu twiddled his thumbs,” Can I start now?” Deadlox smiled at him. “Sure you can!” Syndicate said. TrueMu nodded and spun the bottle. Face already red. He was kinda nervous to find out who he was going to kiss. He felt a bit awkward, what if it was somebody he didn’t really know? The bottle stopped, TrueMu took a deep breath and looked at who it pointed. When he followed the neck of the bottle he stared right back in the nice and friendly eyes of CaptainSparklez himself. He blushed even redder. “Don’t be shy,” CaptainSparklez said encouraging. TrueMu closed his eyes, he trembled a bit, as he moved closer to CaptainSparklez. Suddenly he felt soft hands on his cheeks. CaptainSparklez gently hold his face as he closed the gap between their lips. TrueMu melted into the soft kiss. He rather liked it. 

CaptainSparklez gently let go of TrueMu’s face, holding his hands for a bit. He took a hold of the empty bottle and swung it. The bottle pointed at SkyDoesMinecraft. “Finally,” Sky said,” I get to kiss CaptainSparklez!” He quickly stole a kiss from CaptainSparklez, who laughed softly. SkyDoesMinecraft spun the bottle, hoping it would end on the one he wanted. And yes, it did. “Deeeeaaaaddllloooxx~,” Sky sing-sang,” Ready to make the ship sail?” Deadlox groaned as he face palmed. Of course..it HAD to land on HIM. “Guess it’s SkyLox time,” Deadlox said,” Or whatever they call it..” Sky pressed their lips together, making kiss sounds.

Deadlox spun the bottle. “Oh come on!” Deadlox said, trying to hold in his laughter. The others succeeded less in holding their laughs. The bottle had stopped at SkyDoesMinecraft. “You want to make SkyLox happen that bad?” Sky laughed. “Just shut up!” Deadlox growled and kissed Sky once again. SkyDoesMinecraft spun the bottle once again, in a few amount of time. The bottle stopped, pointing at Cryaotic. He was still passed out, sound asleep. “Well,” sky said, he laughed,” the less trouble he makes.” SkyDoesMinecraft crawled on top of Cry and kissed his lips. “Wakey-wakey Sleeping Beauty~,” he sing-sang. Cry opened his eyes. “wh-wha..?” “You passed out,” Sky said, as he crawled off Cry. “It’s your turn, babe,” Ken said, taking a sip of his beer. 

Cry, after waking up for the best he could, spun the bottle. “Oh boy,” Pewdie said as he stared at the bottle, which pointed at him. “PoodieCre time!” Cry yelled and smooched Pewdie’s face. Pewdie’s hyena laugh sounded after the obvious smooch sound. “We’ve done this to many times,” Pewdie muttered as he spun the bottle. The bottle ende up pointing at SeaNanners. “You guys really seem to want me,” SeaNanners said, cocking his eyebrows. “I can’t help it,” Pewdie said, as he moved closer,” You’re just to attractive~” Their lips met in a soft, but passionate kiss. 

CaptainSparklez hugged TrueMu goodbye. He wished them a good night and re-entered the house. “They said they were going to be fine,” CaptainSparklez said. “I doubt that,” SkyDoesMinecraft laughed. TrueMu and Deadlox left, for TrueMu was feeling a bit sick. “I hope they’re going to be okay,” CaptainSparklez said,” Poor TrueMu..” SkyDoesMinecraft laid his hand on CaptainSparklez’s shoulder,” Don’t worry, they’re going to be okay.” 

“My turn!” SeaNanners said as he gave the bottle a swing. The bottle slowed down after a bit and it stopped, pointing at CaptainSparklez. “Well,” CaptainSparklez said,” You’re not the only wanted one.” He smirked seductively at a very drunk SeaNanners. Who licked his lips, eye-lids half closed and ready to kiss the hell out of CaptainSparklez. When CaptainSparklez got close enough, SeaNanners grabbed him by his hair and kissed him deeply. He refused to let go of CaptainSparklez. He groaned as SeaNanners wouldn’t let go of him and tried to deepen the kiss. CaptainSparklez finally succeeded to pull away. “It’s my turn to spin the bottle,” CaptainSparklez said, smiling slightly at SeaNanners’ pouty face. 

CaptainSparklez spun the bottle, still giving SeaNanners looks. The others had bright red faces and some looked quite uncomfortable. The bottle stopped at Sonja. “Not sure if want,” she giggled. CaptainSparklez chuckled,” Sorry, part of the game.” He quickly gave her a soft kiss on the cheeks. He wasn´t planning on hurting Tucker´s feelings, so he decided to not kiss Sonja on the lips. Tucker looked grateful at him as Sonja spun the bottle. The bottle pointed at Tucker´s feet, making him smile. Sonja smiled back and they shared a sweet kiss. 

Tucker, who was slightly nervous, spun the bottle. He had a strange kind of feeling that told him he was going to end up kissing Syndicate. And he was. The empty wine bottle pointed right at Syndicate´s feet. Sonja giggled as she pushed Tucker towards Syndicate. “Dianite..” Tucker growled, as he crawled closer to Syndicate. Syndicate grinned a Cheshire-Cat-like grin. “ Mianite.” They pressed their lips together for a brief moment. Syndicate spun the bottle. “Ianite~,” Syndicate said laughing evilly. CaptainSparklez simply kissed him quickly. CaptainSparklez spun the bottle. It stopped at Nade. Nade wanted to say something, but was cut-off before he could say something, by CaptainSparklez pressing his lips against his. 

CaptainSparklez entered the room, after saying goodbye to Sonja, Tucker, Syndicate and Nade. They all had to go in the same direction anyway. “I got a loooot of kisses,” SeaNanners bragged. “Pu-lease,” CaptainSparklez said, standing with one hip cocked out to the side and arms folded. SeaNanners jumped up. “What?” CaptainSparklez grinned. Ken and Pewdie sat on the floor, making out. Looks like Ken finally got drunk enough. Cry was laying a top of SkyDoesMinecraft, having a dominance battle with their tongues. Ze and Chilled had at least moved away from the former circle and sat themselves at the couch. Chilled had put on the TV and Ze was laying his head on Chilled´s lap. Once in a while, Chilled would bend down and give Ze a soft kiss, either on his nose, ear or lips. “I got and kissed more than you did,” CaptainSparklez said, challenging SeaNanners. “Oh yeah~?” SeaNanners said, walking closer. SeaNanners bit his lips, flicking out his tongue to lick his dry lips. CaptainSparklez´s mouth was slightly opened. “Yes,” CaptainSparklez´s voice came out raspy. Within seconds they were in each other’s arms, making out, kissing each other deep and passionately. They looked more like they were fighting, rather than making out. 

“You´re not afraid you missed anything?” Krism´s voice could be heard from behind the door that lead to the bedroom. “Nah,” Minx said as she opened the door,” I probably missed nothing.” She laughed. Her laughter died as she and Krism walked into the room, staring at the scene before them. 

“OH COME ON!!”


End file.
